Episode 157
Tiwala is the one hundred fifty-seventh episode overall and the ninth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 21, 2017. Summary Lira and Mira expressed their belief that Cassiopea is not bad. Andora used the Soul Gem in Ether's name to boost Avria's power upon her resurrection, which will occur in three days. Amarro visits Aquil in Lireo and warns him that he is no longer safe there, because new enemies long dead are coming. Mayca and Kaizan saw this and reported to Ybrahim. Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim tried Cassiopea using the Fire, Earth and Air Gems, respectively, where Cassiopea was proven innocent. Andora and Asval learned that they cannot trust Amarro completely, but have no immediate plans of harming him. Emre tells Ades that Cassiopea has one more thing to do before becoming a bathaluman. Andora mind-controlled Pirena to fight against Danaya and Cassiopea, but was forced to withdraw as Danaya resisted the ability using the Earth Gem. Pirena tells the others in Lireo that the Etherians have returned. Imaw briefly discusses the history of Etheria and its four Heras. Cassiopea tells them the seriousness of the threat. Narrative In Lireo, Danaya doesn't believe in what Cassiopea said, for she believe that Etheria have been vanished for a long time and that she can't quite imagine how all of this happened without any proof. Pirena doubts Cassiopea as well, saying that what she says is a trap and they're riding in it. Lira and Mira appeared, Danaya said that they don't need them. Lira believes that Cassiopea is not bad, for she is one of them, their ancestor and origin besides. Asking them if she is capable of doing evil in them. Mira also expressed her belief. Ybrahim replied that Lira has a reason but told them that they're not supposed to violate the law of the palace, for they are a hindrance of their investigation to Cassiopea. In Etheria, Asval asked Ether if the Soul Gem can strengthen and restore Avria's body, Ether replied that it will happen, so she orders Andora to used the Soul Gem in her name to boost Avria's power upon her resurrection. Andora obliged and orders the gem to nourish Avria with its strength and energy, so that she may be filled with it after she was thrown away from her first cradle in Cassiopea and that she will be more powerful on her rebirth. Back in Lireo, Imaw is not sure if his Balintataw will work but he can attempt to see if Cassiopea is innocent. Cassiopea said to do the right thing to know the right thing, telling them that she is not their enemy and that she can see through her eyes that Ether is in the process of resurrecting Avria. Back in Etheria, reveals that Avria is inside the sarcophagus and that she will rest there until she have full strength and energy that is enough for her to live. Ether also said that she will stay there in three days, until the sarcophagus blackened and break, symbolizing Avria's rebirth. Andora said that she is excited to see Avria again, promising to take care of her, ensuring that there will be no obstacle upon her return. Muros told the soldiers to guard the palace thoroughly for their problems is not yet over, despite arresting Cassiopea. Asval said that he cannot wait to see and meet Avria, so he will wait until three days. Andora asked Ether if she could also regain her true body, but Ether rebuffs her request, telling her to be content to stay on her cradle. LilaSari arrives, asking what is happening and what the item in front of her. Asval replied that it is Avria's sarcophagus. Ether asked about Amarro's whereabouts, Asval said that he was with them earlier. Andora asked where Amarro went. When Aquil asked the opinion of Muros about Cassiopea's claim, Muros said a mashna's duty is to ensure Lireo's safety, and not to give his own opinion and it is up to the Sang'gre to verify what Cassiopea said. Aquil said Muros is a real mashna.It is uncertain if Aquil was sincere when he said this, or annoyed by Muros's response. Suddenly, a hand grabs Aquil and was surprised to see Amarro. Aquil asked his father to let go of his hand and said that he is not an ivtre, Amarro thanked Ether, to which Aquil said that he still sides with the enemy. Amarro warns him that he is no longer safe there, because new enemies long dead are coming. Aquil asked if Avria returned, Amarro replied that it is not important, and that Aquil should flee from Lireo and from Minea's daughters. Aquil said that he will never betray Lireo and Danaya, Amarro replied that his love would not save him. Aquil told him to go for he is not safe. Amarro hugged Aquil after telling the latter to be guided by the deity he believed. Meanwhile, Mayca and Kaizan saw this. Imaw is disappointed that his Balintataw isn't showing anything, so he apologized to Danaya, Ybrahim and Pirena, telling them that someone is blocking its powers. Danaya thinks it is Ether's handiwork, like what Cassiopea had told them, Ybrahim said not to accept what Cassiopea said. Pirena told Danaya that there are other ways to see if Cassiopea is telling the truth. Ybrahim asked if Pirena's words are true. Danaya said yes, to which Ybrahim asked how. Cassiopea thanked Lira and Mira for giving her food. Lira remembered to Cassiopea about the time she trusted her when she arrived at Encantadia and that Mira told her that she is the one who guided her. Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim arrived and tried Cassiopea using the Fire, Earth and Air Gems, respectively, to verify if she had attempted to steal the gems. Lira was surprised to see Ybrahim holding the Air gem, to which he replied that the Sang'gres let him to hold the gem temporarily. Lira told them that she is the real Cassiopea since her mouth doesn't open when she talks and that there is light flashing to her head. Pirena replied that she can do it if she change her image. She then ordered the gems to consume Cassiopea life if she is lying. The gems then went above Cassiopea, spinned but did not harm her, proving her innocence. Cassiopea reiterates her warning. Andora said that it is the first day of their waiting, two more days and she will return.Amarro returns, noticing the sarcophagus. Asval asked Amarro where he've been, Amarro replied that he went to Lireo to observe and gets angry when Andora attempted to read his mind. Andora tells Asval that Amarro is not completely loyal to them, because he is hiding something — he's protecting something in Lireo. Asval knew it was Amarro's son Aquil, but they need Amarro, so they will not harm him for now. Ybrahim unchained Cassiopea, while Danaya apologized. Cassiopea said that they did everything for the safety of Encantadia and that they now know the truth. Pirena said that she and Danaya will go to Etheria, ordering Ybrahim to stay in Lireo with Lira and Mira, Danaya continued that they will go there to observe and given the chance, to reclaim the Brilyante ng Diwa, Aquil offers to join but Danaya prevented her, they then teleported. Lira and Mira hugged Cassiopea. Ether warned her followers of the arrival of Danaya and Pirena, Andora ordered LilaSari and Amarro to stay, while she ordered Asval to join her in welcoming their guests. Mayca informs Ybrahim about Aquil calling one of the Hadezars father. Pirena and Danaya arrived in Etheria. Danaya didn't feel any presence. Suddenly, Cassiopea arrived, to the surprise of the Sang'gres, telling them that they will need her help. Andora and Asval appeared. Ybrahim approached and ostensibly praised Aquil's loyalty, but reminds him about the value of trust. Back in Etheria, Pirena thought that they had new enemies and that she recognise them. Asval greeted her, asking if she misses him. Pirena annoyed, tried to attack them but Andora mind-controlled Pirena to fight against Danaya and Cassiopea. In Devas, Ades asked Emre if Cassiopea had succeeded, and if she could now ascend to Devas. Emre said he will summon Cassiopea to become a bathaluman in due time, because she still has one more important thing to do. Back in Etheria, Danaya knocks Pirena out. Andora attempted to mind control Danaya also, but Danaya's gem was in active use, so it doesn't work. Asval advised Andora that it was time to withdraw. Lira complained that they were not included in the mission again, and questioned what the point of being promoted to Sang'gres is. Mira asked Lira if she wanted to follow. But Pirena appears with Danaya and Cassiopea, and admonished them for contemplating disobedience. Pirena tells the others that the Etherians have returned. Imaw briefly discusses the history of Etheria and its four Heras: *Hera Sensa, Etherians that are excellent and wise on utilizing a creatures mind; *Hera Aega, Etherians that has the ability to dictate anyone's feelings; *Hera Volo, Etherians that can change the course of time and; *Hera Andal, the capital, where Avria is located. Imaw concludes that he doesn't know if any of the Etherians he mentioned have returned. Cassiopea said that she only saw Andora and Avria, hoping that they're the only ones that returned from the dead. Lira said that they can easily beat them by numbers, but Cassiopea tells them the seriousness of the threat now that they have LilaSari, Asval and Amarro, and that they're still in danger despite having the four Brilyantes. Trivia *It may be observed that one gem would have sufficed to kill Cassiopea during her gem trial, if she was guilty. The Sang'gres opted to use three, to individually check with each gem whether Cassiopea attempted to take them. References